Blue is the Perfect Color
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Description: Once upon a time, a boy united a people, and became a great hero. Once upon the same time, there was a girl who did not. This is her story.
1. I am Frau Blücher

**Blue is the Perfect Color**.

By: Anna-Morgause

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter would I **_really_** be wasting my time writing a fanfiction with OCs? I think not.

**Description:** It would make total sense for us to see through Harry eyes but, this story is a little, only a little, different than that one. No, **_this_** story is about a girl, his age, and how she feels about what's happening around her. Though Harry is a very large part of this story, that's not who were focusing on. To the contrary were focusing on a girl who has more in common with him than either of them will ever know.

Foreword

Have you ever paused to think that in those stories that we quite often go crazy for, someone was left out? Well, what if somebody actually was? Okay, so this character wasn't left out or even an individual created by J.K. Rowling, but I want to put her in for one simple reason: to see one of my favorite books through a different perspective. A pretty straightforward motive, I know, but I think that life doesn't focus on one person, and it shouldn't. So I decided to create someone who had a, even if just slightly, different out view on the things that took place in this tale.

Of course I could have very well pick a main character and base a fanfic on them, except I just couldn't. Three things can explain this: #1 I didn't want to do **_more_** injustice to the books than I already am, #2 I already had thought up a character before I finally got the nerve to actually write down my ideas, And finally (my favorite) #3 I can better explain something others have written though something I've created. In short, I have chosen the easier quicker route, better known as 'The Dark Side', from which there is no return.

**Quote of the day: **"Maybe if I stare at this piece of paper long enough, people will think I can read."--Dafft Duck

**Chapter One:** I am Frau Blücher.

November 1st, 1981 was just another normal day, for the non-magical community that is. People were scurrying of to work, school, or, hopefully, Church, for the Catholics that is, (Special Holiday.) However if anyone bothered to stop and look around for awhile they would have notice cloaked strangers celebrating. What exactly was causing them to cheer, they couldn't know.

For you see that just hours before, something both tragic and amazing had happened, the greatest terror in the wizarding world, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was defeated. At first glance this didn't seem like a sad time and, most still people don't think of it that way, but that's only if you don't look at the fact that two people are dead now and a child was orphaned. This extraordinary, yet horrific, occurrence has changed the course things forever.

Ten or so years later the worlds of two sisters were about to be turned upside-down.

Two ten-year-old girls, Hermione who had bushy brown hair and eyes, and Sophia whose hair was black and had blue eyes, were sitting down for breakfast on a hot day in mid-July when they heard someone knocking on their door.

"Sophie dear," Mrs. Granger said, "could you go see who it is?"

"Why should I, It's probably just the postman." the girl grumbled as she made her way to the front entrance, even though she thought it was a little strange that the mail-carrier was knocking, and opened it. Only to find a rather stern looking woman on the other side.

"Excuse me," the stranger asked, "is this the Granger residence?"

"Um, yeah. I-I mean, yes." A stunned Sophie replied, there was something about this person that seemed strange to her. Maybe, it was her strange, robe-like clothes, her harsh look, or maybe a combination of those and other things. No matter what it was it made the young girl nervous.

"Good. My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm a Professor and I have a very important subject that I need to talk to you and your family about Miss. Granger. Now may I come in, this heat is unbearable."

"Yes Ma'am, but, can I ask my parents first"

"Naturally"

At that Sophie left the 'Professor' at the door way and went back to the dinning room to as she tried to figure out how to tell her mom and dad.

"Sophia, you're back. Well, who was it?' Her father inquired

"Apparently it's a 'professor' named Minerva McGonagall and she says she has something she needs to tell us"

"Then go get her." Mrs. Granger commanded. Needless to say her daughter complied.

At this point Hermione, who had been staring at her sister in confusion, was skeptical to say the least and thought she wouldn't like this woman, however when Professor McGonagall appeared in the room she couldn't help but respect this her. Then the visitor spoke up.

"I'm sure that your daughter has introduced me," she guessed correctly, "and I already know your names so let us straight to the point. I am here to give you an offer for your children places at the school for which I teach, but there are a few things I_ must_ tell you first. You understand"

All of the Grangers nodded to this even though the statement only seemed directed to the adults there.

"Excellent." Then she looked to the girls, "First I must ask you if either of you noticed anything strange that has happened in the past, at home or at school." Both soon had looks of concentration on their faces, but Hermione was the first to talk.

"Well, a boy at school called me a swot once-,"

"-and then I wished he had no hair, so _he _would be made fun of." Her sister interjected.

"The next day," said the brunette trying to finish her story, "h-he came to school bald."

"Now, why do you think that happened?" questioned Professor McGonagall

"I always thought it was coincidence, I mean his hair grew back, But Sophie thought it was well, I don't know how to put this-,"

"Magic. I thought it was magic. Okay." Hermione had been cut off by her, now apprehensive, sister.

"You were right. It was magic"

"What?" the twins shouted in unison

"Yes, it was magic and so were all of the other strange things I know that happened, you see I teach at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry here are your letters of acceptance. Read them carefully and then I will be able to explain more clearly."

Their eyes widened with shock as they staired at the envelopes now in their hands. The only thing that either girl could think was something to the akin to:

'_Hogwarts School for _Witchcraft_and _Wizardry _this is _not_ happening, this is an extremely elaborate prank or, a really realistic dream. Yeah. That's what it is. It _has_ to be.'_

**_Extra info_ **The basic facts about this 'event' are pretty well known throughout the world, but in case you don't know them, even though **_really_** you should if your reading this, here they are: #1. The family was under attacked were the Potters (Lily, James and baby Harry) #2. Voldemort (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) was there to get rid of said family for some, relatively unknown, reason. #3. (The most astonishing.) Lily and James were killed, which, by itself, isn't that surprising, considering that You-Know-Who has killed far to many people to count. However the **_real_** shocker was that because of his parents' valiant attempts little Harry actually managed survive and even deflected the Voldemort's curse upon the Dark lord himself in the processes. These tidbits of information would be useful for anyone to know.

**_Extra info_**. a Swot is a British equivalent of a nerd.

A/N: this is my first attempt at writing something other than a mandatory school essay, so please bear with me. Post Script: please give **_constructive_** criticism.


	2. Who, me? Why, I'm not a witch at all

**Chapter Two**:** Who, me? Why, I'm not a witch at all. **

**Disclaimer:** Oh Joy! Is it really the time again when I get to make myself seem stupid by saying that most of what's in this story_ isn't _mine! Well here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with him, except, of course, if I do.

**Description:** It would make total sense for us to see through Harry eyes but, this story is a little, only a little, different than that one. No, **_this_** story is about a girl, his age, and how she feels about what's happening around her. Though Harry is a very large part of this story, that's not who were focusing on. To the contrary were focusing on a girl who has more in common with him than either of them will ever know.

**Quote of the day**: "You can't have characters _say_ how they feel! That makes me feel **ANGRY**!--The Robot Devil from_ Futurama _

"No. No, this is not _actually_ happening."

Hermione had done it. She had said what her sister and parents were thinking, although they were starting to believe.

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't make any sense at all. I-I just refuse to accept this" uttered the extremely distraught brunette.

"Hermione!" shouted her sister, but it was entirely too late; the girl had raced to her room in order think, causing Sophie to chase after her.

"Girls-!" said their mother but she was interrupted

"Please give her some time; it is a tough idea to grasp." Commanded the professor, both parents nodded, complied, and began a conversation concerning the school, Sophia, however, was long gone.

Meanwhile in Hermione's room:

"Sis, please listen to me." Sophia pleaded

"No!" answered the elder twin, "things are fine the way they are!"

"Arg! Stop being such a cynic!"

"Stop being such an optimist!"

"You're being Childish!"

"I'm being Childish? You're the one who is _actually considering_ this-this _school_!"

"Hermione!"

"Go Away!"

" See! Why not try to see if this school _might _be worth looking into?"

"No, now stop being so gullible!"

This went on for quite a while. They said every mean thing either of them could think of until there were no more, and they had an audience, their parents and Professor McGonagall, who were still in the dinning room, heard some of their shouting match, much to the Granger's embarrassment. This continued until they both realized that this was going nowhere.

Sophie sighed, "Hermy… can't we just talk about this first?" Begged the blue-eyed girl.

"I _suppose_ we _could_ look into it." The girl answered unbelievingly "Sophie, really? _Magic_? That defies everything we know about… _everything!_"

"I know, I know, I know! But, _come on,_ think about it,doesn't it sound at least _a little _cool?I mean, just think of the possibilities!" The younger twin suggested brightly.

"_If_ we are magic, then wouldn't that imply that-that we're witches?" said Hermione skeptically.

"I _guess_, but even if we are that means we could cast spells and make potions!" Was Sophia's enthusiastic reply.

"That sorta, kinda, maybe sounds fun." Hermione answered hesitantly.

"And what about brooms? We'll need brooms to fly on!"

"Even in the context of this conversation, that is patently ridiculous. Although…"

"That's the spirit!" Sophie said cheerfully, "Plus just think about all the different things we would be taught. Like 'how to cast spells' an-"

"And we might learn about the different types of mystical animals, or there might be an entirely different point of view on history we don't know anything about!" said the now intrigued brunette.

Eventually both girls saw eye to eye and decided to give Hogwarts a chance, thus chose returned to the dinning room, where all three adults were having tea. After a small, yet awkward, pause the twins decided to voice their newly formed opinions about the school for which they were given a chance to attend. However, before they could, McGonagall spoke up.

"I see you've come to a compromise. Am I right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." said both children in unison

"Good," Mrs. Granger said with renewed hope "now we can have a better conversation on the subject of Hog-."

"Excuse me, Mom, but, can we ask Professor McGonagall a favor?" requested Hermione

"Uh, yes why certainly dear." Sighed the woman, "Why not?"

"Optimal, yes?" whispered Sophie to her sister.

"Now what is it you two need from me?" The teacher inquired.

"Proof." The brunette twin stated simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You know. The kind that proves things" Sophia clarified, wryly, "Show us proof of magic and we will happily go to your school. It's called 'Hogwarts', isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss. Granger it is; "Answered the Professor" and I will gladly show you and example of magic, these sorts of things usually happen you know."

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Your welcome; now will turn this cup into an owl."

"An owl?" Hermione questioned, just as McGonagall took out her wand, pointed it and uttered something in Latin, thus turning said cup into a tawny owl and making all for Grangers gasp.

"Yes, an owl. I chose to change the cup into that because they are used for postage in the Wizarding World and I thought I could give the owl to you. You _will_ need it."

"Will _not! _Then again..." Sophie began soberly. Continuing, she added, "Thank you _so _much! I've always wanted a pet!" then she turned to her parents, "Oh, Please can I keep him? Pretty please?"

Her father caved, "I suppose so…" seeing the look on his wife's face he continued "but you'll take car of him not us."

"Yes, Sir! And thank you again Professor"

"Well, I must go now; I will come back in a month to make sure this is what you want," McGonagall stated, then gave the two dentists a piece of paper, their daughters a book and made a cage appear out of thin air, "On this paper is exactly when I will return, the cage is for the bird and the book is called _'Hogwarts: A History'_; I look forward to seeing you again." And with that she left, which made the family wonder if it was all a just dream, until they remember the new pet and book, that is.

**A/N: **So…What did you think? Sorry if it's horrific; I'm not that good at writing, dialogue or not, but my brother says I'm better than he is but I don't think so. Post Script (PS, to people who use acronyms): I would gladly accept reviews, good or bad, but only if you want to. And also if you don't want to. Please.

End Quote: "You don't _have _to stay anywhere _forever._" – Edwin Paine (1901-1914), in conversation, December 1990


	3. It's us against the world We at Dawn

**Chapter Three: It's you and me against the world. We attack at dawn.**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm a teenager do you _honestly_ think that I could really think of _all _of this on my _own_? But, for the sake of bureaucracy: I don't own Harry Potter, but I _really, **really**_ want to. 'Kay? Good.

**Description:** It would make total sense for us to see through les yeux d'Harry, but, this story is a little, only a little, different than that one. No, **_this_** story is about a girl, his age, and how she feels about what's happening around her. Though Harry is a very large part of this story, that's not who were focusing on. To the contrary were focusing on a girl who has more in common with him than either of them will ever know.

**Quote of the day:** "Realists do not fear the results of their study." – Fyodor Dostoevsky

Sophie Granger Smiled, it was the first time, in what seemed to be _forever _to the now-eleven year-old girl, that she could relax. You see even though she was in a perfectly good school, she was preparing for her transfer to another and not just _any_ school, no, she was going to be a student at _Hogwarts School for Witch Craft & Wizardry _,she and her sister, Hermione, were going the next year.(They missed the dead-line) But, she wasn't upset about that or even the weird professor lady coming to her house every so often, no, she was being overworked by her sister. You see, the bushy-haired girl had literally **forced **her sister into reading book after book on various subject in the wizarding world, and then she continued to embarrass her as she continually corrected **_each and every_** mistake Sophia made. It was infuriating. (Sophie **_usually_** wasn't that submissive, actually quite the contrary, but she **_really_** wasn't in the mood to fight with her sister _just_ _then_) And she couldn't even tell her friends. But _No!_ Her two best friends, Suzie and Claudia, were mad at her because she was spending less time with them. They wanted to be with Sophie as much as possible because she was going to a new school next year (they thought she was going to an academy in France called _'Madame Decoote's Boarding School for Girls'_ on a scholarship.) Her sister was pushing her too far! However, none of that was on her mind at that moment, she was with her sole confidant, Marguerite, (her pet owl, the one that McGonagall Transfigured for her,) named after Sophia's great-grandmother (on her mother's side).

Marguerite, or Margie as her raven-haired owner liked to call her, hooted in a sympathetic manner. She was a phenomenal listener. (Well, as much as an owl can be, that is.) The bird always seemed to know what to do when Sophie was mad, sad, happy and/or in-between. Sophia had begun talking to Margie not long after her first trip to Diagon Alley, and her sister's first purchase of non-muggle books. _You know the one. _Anyway, Sophie was glad to have someone to talk to after a hard days work, besides she had school tomorrow.

The Blue-eyed girl pet her bird and said, "What on Earth Would I do with out you Margie? I know! I would probably be a stressed out, seemingly friendless over achiever like my sister. She wound _a little_ to tightly don't ya think?"

The tawny owl, for all intensive purposes, seemed to agree because she bobbed her head enthusiastically. This brought another smile to the pre-teen's face. Sophie _really_ loved her owl.

There was a sudden, and rather loud, knock on Sophia's door; and one word came to her mind. _Hermione. _The girl sighed, put Margie away, and walked to the door and asked a practically rhetorical question in an extremely dull voice. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think? Now, let me in we have more to do."

"Hermy, can we lay off the…" Sophie paused momentarily trying to find _slightly_ more gentle words than the ones that immediate popped into her head _'cruel and usual punishment'_, "the uh…s_tudying_! Yeah! That's it! Studying!"

"Sophia Ashley Granger! Just. Let. Me. IN!" The bushy-haired girl commanded

"Calm down! Calm Down! I'll let you in; just calm down! Kay?"

Deep breathes could be heard outside of the door before Hermione's reply came. "Okay, I'm calm; Sophie, may I _please _come into your room now?"

"See isn't that better?" The other, now amused, twin said as she opened her door. "And yes, you may."

"Good" was Hermione's reply as she enter her sister's bedroom. "Now, what is Herpo the Fowl best known for?"

This startled the other girl but she managed to frantically stutter out the answer, "Huh? Oh… Um… Um..! Oo! Oo! He was the first known breeder of Basilisks!"

"See," The brunette said, in a usually sweet tone, as she saw her dark-haired twin's triumphant smile, "was that so hard?"

"I refuse to answer that question; I don't want to be self-incriminating" Sophie said as she still smiled; Maybe her sister wasn't _that _bad, I mean, they were having fun just then, _weren't_ they?

The two laughed, giggled and in general, _had_ _**fun**. _I had way to long since they had done that; at least to long for Sophia, that is. This light mood continued until after dinner, when Claudia and Suzie came over asking for apologies, and Hermione just _had _to do _some_thing, _somewhere else_ in the house. In other words she was uncomfortable with her sister's _best friends. (_Do I detect a hint of _jealousy_, perhaps? Hmm?) And although, she was glad about her friends coming around, like they usually did, this made the younger twin sad; she wanted them to get along more than _any_ of them could imagine. (They were the people who were closest to her after all.)

The next few days, (which consisted of school, study sessions, and other basic preparation,) went on by as did the next bunch, and the next group too. There were tests in the private school the twins and their friends went to, not to mention the constant Pop quizzes given by Hermione. Time was flying far to fast for any of the Grangers, the end first half of the school year was fast approaching, and so was Professor Minerva McGonagall's next visit. Sophie was simply over whelmed _and _she _still_ had to hide all her Hogwarts things and Margie from her friends. This was going to be hard to get used to.

**A/N: D**o you like it? I worked really hard on this, so I hope you do. And do you know what would show me that you like it? Anyone? Reviews. I would _truly_ appreciate reviews.

**End Quote: **"Because ten billion years' time is so fragile, so ephemeral... it arouses such a bittersweet, almost heartbreaking fondness" – Unknown


	4. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Chapter Four: Adieu! Adieu! Parting is such sweet sorrow.**

**Description:** It would make total sense for us to see through Harry's eyes, but, this story is a little, only a little, different than that one. No, **_this_** story is about a girl, his age, and how she feels about what's happening around her. Though Harry is a very large part of this story, that's not who were focusing on. To the contrary were focusing on a girl who has more in common with him than either of them will ever know.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill; I don't know anything, Blah, Blah, Blah. Why don't those people who make us do this get lives?

**Quote of the day:** "Books are uniquely portable magic." -Stephen King "

The train rushed passed trees, bushes, lake ponds and other things of that sort; this is what a soon-to-be-twelve-year-old girl in one of the compartments saw. She was nervous, the book she once had in her hands, (the one about the about this crazy guy, his glass elevator, a small boy, and chocolate) lay forgotten on the seat next to her. The girl's sister was reading, successfully though, school books and was catching up on the curriculum. The anxious girl was named Sophia A. Granger and she was on the Hogwarts Express.

There was a commotion outside the door, and a boy could be heard shouting the name 'Trevor' causing both girls' heads to turn from what they had been doing and Hermione, ever the 'responsible' one, to get up and see what had happened.

"Hermy" The bushy-haired girl's sister sighed, Sit down it's probably nothing; sit down"

"I'm just going to check it out…" And with that she was out the door. Sophie shook her head, her sister was _definitely_ going to embarrass _someone,_ who she didn't knowshe had to fallow, for that person's sake.

When Sophie went into the halls she found a rather round boy, practically cowering, struggling to convince Hermione not to do what she thought she was doing, helping him. It was too late; all the other Granger daughter could do was comfort the boy, and then try to stop her sister.

The round boy had just given up the already lost cause when Sophia reached him.

"Excuse me," Sophie chose the direct approach, "But, what's your name."

The boy looked startled before he told her his name: "Neville Longbottom"

"Well then Neville, I'm Sophie, and I sorta was wondering what happened back there… I mean if that _was_ you."

"It was me." Mr. Longbottom said forlornly

"Oh…"

"Well, I lost my pet toad, Trevor." The raven-haired girl remembered now, you can bring one of three types of pets to school: An owl, a cat or a toad. But, toad weren't that popular anymore. Were they? "

"And this girl come up to me asked me what happened, then started going into compartments. Why do you ask?"

"You see, that girl is my sister and she can be a little, well… _pushy_. I'll see if I can stop her; and if I see any toads I'll tell you right away."

"Th-Thanks." Stuttered Neville gratefully

"'kay." Sophia said in response, she _had _to find Hermione. "Bye then."

"Bye" Was the Farwell the girl heard from the boy as she rushed down the train trying to find her sister.

"Hermione!" Sophie had spotted her sister, "_Hermione!_" Still no reply. **_"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" _**

That got something out of her; not much though. "What?" the agitated girl said sharply as she neared the next compartment.

"You have to stop this." Sophia practically commanded "Now."

"In an immediate or overall sense?" Her sister inquired as she began to open the door in front of her.

"Immediate. Overall. Ugh, whatever!" the blue-eyed twin protested as Hermione partially stepped inside the small room," You're embarrassing the-"

She was cut of when the bushy-haired girl asked the people occupying the compartment one simple question: "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost it." Then Sophie saw two boys, two _cute_ boys. "Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see them." Hermione continued but, Sophia barley noticed, she was looking at the cuter of the two, to her, the one doing magic, the one with red hair.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." The boy, apparently, was doing his spell. I didn't work. Sophie didn't care; he was adorable even in his failure.

_'Okay,'_ the girl with raven hair thought to herself, _'I **need **to stop thinking like that, I barely even just **saw** him for the first time. I know I'll look other places in the compartment. That'll work.'_ The next thing she looked at was a pile of candy then her attentions turned to the other male in the tiny room, a familiar-looking boy with extremely messy black hair, and glasses, but the correctional lenses didn't hide the most brilliant emerald eyes she had ever seen.

_'Damn! What is** wrong** with me!'_ She really needed to stop that. If she didn't by the end of the year she would have been infatuated with the male half of the Student-Body at Hogwarts.

All of the sudden Hermione pointed her wand at the Green-eyed boy, who now had a shocked look on his face. It turned out that the brunette fixed the boy's broken glasses (Sophie had just realized that they were in need of repair.) She was doing it **_again_**. Sophia hated it when her sister showed of, it made both of them look bad to people their age, (Well, only if they knew that they were twins.)

Then, all of the sudden, Sophie realized why she recognized the dark-haired boy. He was _Harry Potter._ And that's what she said. (With out meaning to, that is) "Bloody Hell!" Her sister sent her a dirty look, "You're Harry Potter, Aren't you!" He meekly nodded in response.

"I've read _loads _of books on you!" Hermione cut in braggingly in a very non-discreet way.

"…And you are?" The buck-toothed girl said as she turned to the _other _boy in the compartment.

"Ron." The read-head said in a somewhat muffled manner because there was candy in his mouth. "Ron Weasly." Hermione could barely hide her rather obvious disgust at Ron's lack of manners, causing her sister to poke her in the arm, which signaled that they should have been getting out.

"A Pleasure." The brown-eyed girl said falsely, and upon noticing their muggle clothing she added, "You two better change into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Oh yeah, if you see any toads could you tell us?" Sophie said as she remembered Neville and why they had even met the boys. With that the pair of girls left but, Hermione retuned momentarily.

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way..." This statement was directed at Ron and he quickly tried to rub said dirt off, but missed "Did you know? Just there..." And eventually Hermione gave up.

"Come on Hermy," Sophia said to her sister "Let's go back to the compartment. Neville can find his own toad."

"I suppose your right…" Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"Of course _I'm_ right." The other twin said jokingly as she opened the door to their compartment only to find another pair of girls their. A pair of girls who looked exactly alike.

"Oh! I'm sorry is this your compartment?" Said one of the identical, Indian looking, girls whom both Granger daughters assumed were twins.

"Yes it is." The bushy-haired girl sated coldly.

"But," Sophie continued quickly because she doubted her sister would "you can stay here if you want."

"Thank you so much!" The other new occupant of the compartment said gratefully, "And by the way, My Name is Pavarti Patil and this is my twin sister, Padma, we're first years." Sophie was smiled politely and sat down.

"What a coincidence, we're twins, fraternal if you couldn't tell, and first years too!" The raven-haired girl said to the other pair of twins, "My Name is Sophie Granger and this is my sister Hermione, It's very nice to meet both of you right Hermione?" After the last part was said Sophie not-so-gently nudged her sister in the ribs.

"Oh yeah, _very_ nice." The brunette girl responded unenthusiastically.

_'It is going to be a** long** year' _Sophie thought as she started to change the subject to the Patil twin's likes and dislikes. It turns out that Pavarti liked Fashion, fashion and… guesses what? _More_ fashion. Huzzah. It's not that Sophia didn't _like _fashion but, that, and boys, was _all _she talked about. Padma on the other hand was pretty quiet but, when she did talk she said she like Quidditch, books, and that she had a pet owl named Tripty. She also wanted to be in Ravenclaw, were Sophie secretly wanted to go also. (And Hermione, as you could guess, barely spoke at all.)Maybe the year wouldn't be so bad.

**End quote:** "If a man is to fly, he must first learn to stand on the ground and walk. One cannot fly into flying." – Nietzsche


	5. Toe of Dog

**Chapter Five: Toe of Frog**

**Description:** Sometimes people are forgotten as time moves on. No matter whom they are or what they did. Left in the dust as the fame of those around them rises, even if those that are famous didn't contribute to life as much, they are still less then memories. Once upon a time, a boy united a people, and became a great hero. Once upon the same time, there was a girl who did not. This is her story.

**Disclaimer: **Look, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't even own most of these titles (My brother thinks of some of them, most of the others are quotes.) The only things I can think of right now that I own are Sophie, her owl and Padma's Owl. Now what am I supposed to do with those alone? My point exactly.

**A/N: **I would like to thank HellHathNoFuryLikeMine, for reviewing, putting me on her favorite authors list, and this story on her favorite stories list. Words cannot express my gratitude! (Sorry I'm taking so long; I had to get the first book from the library for reference and I tend to procrastinate. Pluss. I've had _way_ to much work. Oh, and I have other stories I have been working on.)

**Quote of the Day:** "What a distressing contrast there is between the radiant intelligence of the child and the feeble mentality of the average adult." Sigmund Freud

"So… Padma…, what do you think of the HolyHead Harpies?" Sophie asked one of her new acquaintances, trying to ease the somewhat awkward situation, as the four girls got off of the Hogwarts Express.

"They're brilliant! I-I mean I think they are okay…" Sophie giggled at this.

"Don't worry they're my favorite too!"

"Thank goodness," The Indian girl whispered "my sister doesn't get that involved in Quidditch. She gets upset when I talked about stats and stuff like that in front of her."

The girls continued walking and talking with each other, paying no attention to what they were doing, until Sophia heard her sister calling her frantically.

"Sophie! Sophie!"

"What?" She asked curtly in response, just before she walked into what seemed to be an extremely large man.

"You must be a first year," The unusually large man said cheerfully, "I'm Hagrid, keeper of the Keys here at Hogwarts, and I'll take ya to the boats." The only thing Sophie could do to respond to was nod meekly and follow him after embarrassing herself. She then purposely fell behind in order to reach her sister.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sophia snapped at the bushy-haired girl in somewhat of a whisper.

"Excuse me!? I was _trying _to warn you but, _you _refused to listen!" said a defensive Hermione in the same tone as her sister, which caused Sophia to scoff.

"Whatever."

Upon reaching the boats (both Granger girls had known about because each had read _Hogwarts: A History_) they, Sophie, Hermione, and Padma and Pavarti Patil (No more than four people to a boat) got into one. The entire lake looked dark and mysterious, helping ad to the excitement of the traditional, first year, trip to the castle in which the children would live for the next academic year, and hopefully, many more. On one of the other boats, Sophie thought she saw a red blur, thanks to the darkness she was unable to tell, however she couldn't help but wonder that it might be one of the boys she had met earlier, Ron Weasley. There were other red-headed people weren't there? So there was no possibility it was him. Sophia's mind was simply trying to torture her by making her think of him, that's it.

While Sophie was trying to make herself seem less boy-crazy to… well… _herself_. Hermione noticed both the intense look on her sister's face and, through the dim light of the lantern, a slight blush. She shook her head at this. Sophia really needed to sort out her priorities, even if the boys in that compartment were cute, she shouldn't be thinking of that now. She needed to decide which house she wanted to be in. (She still hadn't told Hermione about the Ravenclaw thing.)

After a little while they reached the castle and got of the boats, everyone was astonished by the building's air of beauty & mystery. In short, only one word could describe it in Sophie's mind: Magical.

As everyone was getting caught up it the wonders of the castle Pavarti whispered quietly to Sphia.

"Sophie…I was wondering…are the rumors true? Is Harry Potter actually going to Hogwarts this year…?"

At first the raven-haired girl failed to notice, but when she did she only nodded in reply (She was to engrossed in the building before her.), leaving the curious Patil twin unsatisfied.

"How do you know?" The Pavarti continued.

Sophie had had it with her already and she barely met her a few hours ago, she briefly felt a large wave of pity for Padma.

"I mean you could be lying to me and-" she yapped

"Look over their." Sophia interrupted as she pointed in the general direction of the green-eyed boy in question.

"Why?"

Padma must have built up some sort of immunity to her sister's annoying ways.

"Just look." Sophie commanded in a harsh whisper causing her tormentor to obey.

"Oh…"

The blue-eyed granger smirked at her triumph (shutting the bothersome Indian girl up)

"Welcome New Students!" a familiar, stern, voice sounded as they entered the Hogwarts castle. It was McGonagall, to whom Hermione had grown quite fond. "I am going to take you into the Great Hall where, you will be sorted into you houses. After you have been sorted, you will sit down at your houses table. Excuse me while I tell the Professors that you are ready."

With that, she left.

While the professor was gone, Sophie saw a rather cocky looking platinum blond-haired boy make his way over to Harry and Ron. (Who she had located moments before.)

"So, the rumors _are _true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The bond boy said.

There were monetary whispers from all over the crowd but they soon died down.

"I'm Draco Malfoy" The cocky youth said proudly.

Ronald sniggered.

"Red hair, hand-me-down robes: You must me a Weasly."

This did not please Ron (or Harry for that matter)

"Anyway…Potter, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others." Draco said as he extended his hand to the boy who lived.

"I think I can tell for myself, thank you." Harry answered as McGonagall returned.

"The sorting will commence soon," The professor stated, "And remember your house wil be like your family for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. You misbehave: you lose points, you do well: you gain points."

Everyone nodded. And as everyone was starting to move forward a yell could be heard.

"Trevor!"

It was Neville; apparently Trevor had made his way up to the castle, safe and sound. As they started going to the Great Hall again, Sophia smiled.

"Told you." She said to her sister

"Told me what?" Asked a confused Hermione

"I told you that Neville could find hid toad on his own and… guess what? He did!" Sophie stated

"You are impossible." The exasperated bushy-haired girl said

"I know!" Sophia said proudly.

**Author's Note (A/N:) **I am SUPER sorry that this chapter took me so long, I feel really bad I promise that the next chapter will be done quicker. (now I'm not saying its going to be done fast…) Anyway…I hope you liked it! Tootles!

**End Quote:** "I can't tell you if genius is hereditary, because heaven has granted me no offspring." James Whistler


	6. Hiatus

Well, If you've gone to read the latest chapter in any of my other fics, you've probably seen this message: 

I'm going on hiatus.

I'm sorry, but I can't handle _one_ long-term story right now, much less the six fics I have open right now. I'm going through an emotional time, and writing isn't as fun as it used to be. And that scares me, because for the past four years of my life, all I've ever wanted to do is be an author, and now, I'm not so sure.

With a little time and mediation, I hope I'll be able to write again soon, but, for now, don't expect any actual updates

I'm sorry,

-Anna


End file.
